Percabeth Galore!
by Author1998
Summary: A collection of oneshots on my favorite pairing ever! Seaweed brain and Wise girl! Please R&R, I know the summary sucks, trust me, I wrote it.
1. His Worst Nightmare

**Quick idea that popped into my mind. Enjoy! **

Percy looked left and right before crossing into the Athena cabin. There was no one there, but it wasn't as if he expected anyone to be. Quickly making his way to Annabeth's bunk, he shuffled through her papers, praying to all the gods that she wouldn't find out what he was doing.

Percy was searching for Athena's capture the flag plans. He was leading a team along with Hermes for old times sake, and didn't feel like being pummeled.

"Come on, come on where is it?" He mumbled under his breath. He shoved his hand in the pile of papers and grabbed whatever was nearest.

It turned out to be a little blue book. Percy opened in eagerly, but he only saw writing inside, no diagrams or anything. He was about to put it back when a word on the cover caught his eye. Diary.

Feeling really guilty, Percy opened the book back up again. He turned the pages back and stopped on a random page. First words he read,

"I am in love with Nico de Angelo."

Percy dropped the book, his face white. What? Since when had this happened? He looked at the date and realized that she had written it after his battle with Kronos.

Percy noticed his hands were trembling. Then, to his surprise, he discovered he was angry. No, not just angry. Furious.

Nico was a good friend, but Percy found himself wishing that Nico hadn't even been born. Annabeth was his. All his. They had shared kisses, hugs, smiles, and was it all fake?

He felt as if he could cry and scream at the same time. Anger and sadness welled up inside him until he had tears in the corners of his eyes and his fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were pale.

Grabbing her diary once more and storming out of the cabin and into his own, Percy threw himself on the bed and cried. Not like a baby, Percy was almost 17 now. But he shed tears and sniffled and tried not to sob.

The love of his life was in love with someone else.

Someone knocked on the cabin door. Autumn, a daughter of Hecate, entered. She saw the blue book and started laughing. Then she noticed what state Percy was in.

"Oh Percy, I'm so sorry." She said, running to him and whispering a few words under her breath. The book turned from blue to grey.

"What?" Percy was confused.

"Annabeth had me enchant the book." Autumn explained. "Anyone who reads it read the worst thing that could ever happen to them. I agreed, because you know us girls and our diaries." She started fiddling with her long brown hair.

"So you mean it's not true?" Percy's eyes dried up immediately, his nose cleared, and his heart lifted.

"Whatever you read? No, of course not." Autumn replied, mumbling a few words and the book once again turned blue.

"Really?"

"Really."

Swinging himself off the bed, Percy ran out of his cabin, past Autumn, to where the capture the flag match had started. Of course, his team was losing. The flag was surrounded by Ares cabin, who had sided with Athena. It had been Chiron's idea, which neither cabins had been happy with, but it had all turned out well in the end.

"Hey!" Percy waved his arms and the entire group turned towards him, surprise in their eyes.

Using the nearby creek as his advantage, Percy used his power and doused everyone in water. The blue plumes dripped with liquid.

"You'll get it for that, Prissy." One of them said. Of course Clarisse had be leading them.

"Prove it." Percy dropped into a defensive position as the entire cabin massed in his direction. Autumn appeared in the brush.

Go get the flag. Percy mouthed.

She nodded, and Percy had time to watch her and Clovis from Hypnos cross the border before he was engulfed.

Spears jabbed, swords swiped, and Percy dodged, using the water occasionally.

Having an Achilles heel was indeed amazing. Everything just clattered off of him as if he were a statue. A very angry, quick statue.

Before Percy could blink, he had disarmed the whole cabin and they were lying around, groaning.

Percy heard Connor Stoll whooping. Strolling across the border, he saw Autumn racing at him, the enemy flag clutched in her hands.

Archers shot, but none of them hit. Clovis came stumbling behind Autumn, holding up a portable boom box, which seemed to be playing some kind of music.

Every enemy in a ten feet radius fell asleep.

Percy understood a split second before it would've been too late. He plugged his ears as Clovis' radio got into hearing range.

Autumn made it across the border. The flag shimmered, and became green. The trident of Poseidon appeared in the middle. Clovis pressed stop on the boom box, and Percy took his fingers out of his ears.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked, pointing at Clovis new toy.

"A gift from my dad." clovis answered, gingerly removing the cd. He placed it in it's case, which had a picture of Hypnos' tree symbol on it and the word sleep printed across in bold.

"Good game!" Percy slapped high fives with the two and the air shimmered next to him. Annabeth appeared.

"That should be cheating." She said, placing her cap in her pocket.

"Magic items are legal." Autumn argued.

"What about your hat?" Clovis said.

"Guys, guys, please. I need to talk to Annabeth. Alone." Percy shooed them away and looked at her.

"Autumn told me what happened before she stole the flag." Annabeth said. "I let her steal it to make it up to you. She was exhausted, but she managed to put a spell on the flag so it wouldn't turn into Hecate's symbol, but Poseidon's.

"Gee, thanks." Percy said, pulling her in for a hug. "But I'm just glad you aren't in love with Nico after all."

"That's your worst nightmare?" Annabeth's breath on his neck sent a shiver up Percy's spine.

"I guess it is." Percy answered, kissing his girlfriend before leading the way down to where Chiron was waiting.

**Corny, I know :D But thanks for reading, and feel free to review. **


	2. Torn

I got so many nice reviews, I decided to do some more Percabeth! Yay! :D

Annabeth was frozen in shock. She had been through so much that day, and now Luke lay on the floor, dying. His words pounded into her head.

"Did you love me?"

YES! Her entire being screamed. Annabeth didn't know what to say. She glanced at Percy, and the wisps of fog in her brain cleared.

It was Percy Jackson who had shown her what love was. Through the years, she had slowly learned what it meant to care about someone so much you would die for them.

Of course, she would do that for Luke too, but the feeling into just wasn't the same. Annabeth knew there were different types of love. Luke was asking about love that made relationships. But when she reached into the depths of her heart, she realized that wasn't how she loved Luke after all.

But what kind of love was it? She had to say something. Grover, Percy, and Luke were starting at her intently. Her mind whirred a million thoughts per second.

Family. The word sent a jolt through her. She loved Luke as family.

Looking down at him now, blood leaking out of his mouth, his breath growing shallow, she wanted to lie. To tell him, in his last moment, that she did love him. Tears were coming up to her eyes, and she didn't try and stop them from streaming down.

"There was a time I thought… well, I thought…" Annabeth looked at Percy again. Was there worry in those green eyes?

She wouldn't hurt Percy. She wouldn't lie. So she told the truth.

"You were like a brother to me, Luke," she said softly. "But I didn't love you."

Luke nodded. The way he did gave Annabeth a sneaking suspicion that he had expected that answer. Had he known all along how she felt, when she herself was fooled?

Annabeth pondered this while Grover started speaking, his voice only a buzz in her ears. Maybe he had. After all, she thought, he was the one that called me family. She remembered back to the time that Thalia and Luke had found her, and she almost smiled.

Almost.

And now, watching Luke's eyes grow dim, Annabeth finally realized where her heart had been trying to lead her. Luke might be dead, but he would always be there somewhere in her heart. Because she did love him.

As her brother.


End file.
